just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Day (Daniel Powter Song)
Bad Day by Daniel Powter is featured in Just Dance 2018. Specifications * Year: 2005 * Mode: Solo (All versions) * Alternate Version: Extreme Version (In the main game), Unpublished Extreme Version (In Unlimited) * Mashup: Beta Dancers (Not all of them are beta though) * Mashup Icon Dancer: Bad Day (Unpublished Extreme Version) * Mashup Color Background: Blue (On Icon) * Pictogram Color: Light Green * Pictogram Color (Extreme): Sky Blue * Pictogram Color (Unpublished Extreme): Black Appearances of the Dancers * The regular version is a man who is dressed in summer attire, being late to a date, and getting dumped on. He also has a broken hearted expression on his face (Barely seen) * The Extreme Version is a man reliving some breakup moments, which is why the background have all breakup pictures * The Unpublished Extreme Version is a returning dancer from Set It All Free (Alternate Rockstar Version), nothing changes. Except this dancer is WAY more broken-hearted than the other 2 versions. This one got cheated on. Gold Moves There are 4 gold moves in the routine, 3 of which are the same: * Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3: Each time "Because you had a bad day" is sung, swing your arms across your forehead as is you were crying. * Gold Move 4: Make a heart shaped towards the "girl of your dreams". This is the last move of the routine The Extreme Version has 2 gold moves: * Gold Move 1: When the line "I don't need no carrying on" is sung, act as if you were ripping up a picture between you and your "ex" * Gold Move 2: Jam your heart in, whilst dabbing. This is known to be the hardest move in game. The Unpublished Extreme Version has 3 gold moves, 2 of which are the same: * Gold Move 1 & 3: Bring your hands to your face, as if you were crying. * Gold Move 2: Show a broken heart above your head when the line "The point is they laugh at what you say" is sung Mashup Bad Day has a mashup that can be unlocked for all consoles, but you have to reach level 50 to get this on PC. Dancers: * Bad Day (Unpublished Extreme Version) * BonBon * Worth It * Stay With Me * Holla * All Star * Set It All Free (Rockstar Version) * 50 Ways To Say Goodbye * All About That Bass * Can't Hold Us * Can't Get Enough * Break Free * Bad Day (Extreme) * Bad Day * Bad Day (Unpublished Extreme) Trivia * The line "Oh, you & I" is left out, despite being song lyrics * This song is well known for being in the beginning of the 2007 film: Alvin & The Chipmunks * The Unpublished Extreme Version was added along with How Deep Is Your Love (8th Gen & PC, Switch already has this song), Little Apple, Summer Sweetie & Set It All Free (Mashup) in Just Dance 2016 & Just Dance 2017 from October 19 to October 21. * "You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost" is written as "You fake up the leaves and the magic is lost" ** "You fake up a smile with the coffee to go" is also written as "You '''kick '''up a smile with the coffee to go" *** This was fixed in November. Videos